Um Trabalho Diferente
by Coloor
Summary: Sango trabalha na empresa M&M há cinco anos, seu primeiro emprego fora naquela empresa, mas ao saber que o seu chefe o Senhor Jotayama está no hospital o seu filho assume o seu lugar, e é aí que o seu inferno começa.


**Autora:** Coloor.

**Shipper:** Miroku/Sango.

**Genêro:** Romance/Humor/Tragédia

**Resumo:** Sango trabalha na empresa M&M há cinco anos, seu primeiro emprego fora naquela empresa, mas ao saber que o seu chefe o Senhor Jotayama está no hospital o seu filho assume o seu lugar, e é aí que o seu inferno começa.

**Avisos:** Essa fic estava em outro perfil meu, mas como eu abandonei aquele, a estou repostando nesse aqui. Mudei um pouco o enredo, pois o meu pensamento mudou um pouco, então... O Miroku vai continuar Miroku, entende? Tarado como sempre.

**Disclaimer:** Apesar de querer muito, nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, eles são de exclusiva posse de Rumiko Takahashi. E com a plena certeza, eu não quero ganhar nenhum lucro com essa fic, estou apenas gastando o meu tempo livre fazendo algo que eu gosto e que possa divertir a mente de pessoas que assim como eu gostam de anime. Se eu não tenho interesse algum de ganhar dinheiro com isso, e dinheiro é algo onde as pessoas se matam e matam outras pessoas por causa dele, eu não vou ter nenhum interesse de violar os direitos autorais de Rumiko, já que ela é uma mangaka que eu admiro muito, não apenas por ter feito um anime maravilhoso como InuYasha, mas como também Ranma ½ que conquistou meu coração tanto quando o birrento do InuYasha.

_Um Trabalho Diferente_

**Prólogo**

Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos escuros amarrados em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, com seus olhos também castanhos escuros. Ela estava caminhando calmamente pelas ruas da cidade em direção ao seu trabalho diário. Apesar de ser um pouco cansativa a sua rotina, Sango Fujytsu além de está acostumada e por já está a cinco anos nesse rumo, o seu chefe era um homem compreensivo e muito generoso e isso facilitava ainda mais o seu trabalho, ele era um pouco pervertido.

Vestida com seu típico uniforme de trabalho, uma saia um pouco abaixo do joelho, porém justa, e uma blusa de gola aberta, mostrando o decote. E isso fez a lembrar do que o chefe havia falo quando foi fazer o uniforme.

**Inicio do Flash Back**

- _Aqui estão os uniformes, garotas. _– E assim um homem com cabelos escuros e lisos soltos pelo rosto, com seus olhos azuis escuros olhava para as meninas, era incrível como ele aparentava ser mais jovem, mas apesar de aparentar ter entre vinte e trinta anos, o homem já tinha seus quarenta e sete. – _Uma saia, de certo modo longa, porém é justa para mostrar as curvas de vocês. _– Falava enquanto estendia a saia e fazia todas as meninas ficarem com o rosto corado ao pronunciar essas palavras, Sango tinha sido a que ficou mais envergonhada pelo fato de ser a mais jovem.

- _Como assim "nossas curvas"?_ – Sango perguntava com a face totalmente corada, encarando o homem a sua frente. – _Isso aqui não é uma empresa?_

- _Sim._ – Respondeu o homem se aproximando de Sango, e mostrando a blusa para ela. – _E séria ainda por cima, mas isso não muda o fato que é sempre bom termos atendentes bem vestidas, porque nossos clientes sempre vão escolher uma diferente, e você Sango, como começou nesse ramo jovem, é a que irá ter mais sucesso._ – E assim ele sorriu para Sango, esta ainda estava um pouco envergonhada, mas era o emprego que ela havia conseguido no momento.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Eu pensei em desistir no momento em que ele falou aquilo, mas a cada instante que eu ficava dentro daquela empresa pude perceber o quanto meu chefe era generoso e odiava safadeza, apesar de ser um pouco safado. – Falou Sango pairando em pensamentos novamente.

**Inicio do Flash Back**

- Bom dia Senhor. – Sango estava com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, assim que a porta abrira e um homem de terno azul entrara no local. O mesmo olhou para o local, e se aproximou do local onde Sango estava, ficando de frente para a mesma. – O que deseja?

- Eu gostaria de... – O homem desviou o olhar dos olhos de Sango, e encarou o busto farto que a garota tinha, apesar de ter entre seus dezessete anos, tinha um par de seios invejáveis. – Falar com o seu chefe.

- Infelizmente, estamos em horário de almoço e meu chefe se retirou por um breve momento com as outras secretarias para almoçar. – Sango falou fazendo uma cara de desapontamento olhando para o homem, e mesmo percebendo que o rapaz não estava muito preocupado com as palavras dela, mas sim em qual o tamanho do sutiã da garota, ela abriu um sorriso novamente para continuar. – Mas se você quiser deixar algum recado, ou se for outro assunto que não seja apenas com ele, eu poderia te ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Eles saíram? – Perguntou o homem olhando para Sango com um olhar fixado, e logo encostou as mãos no balcão. – Você está aqui sozinha?

- S-Sim. – Sango sentiu um frio na barriga no momento em que o homem havia feito essas perguntas, mas mesmo assim forçava um sorriso.

- Eles não deveriam deixar uma moça tão bonita e com seios como esse ficar sozinha em uma empresa que é um tanto fechada, não concorda? – O mesmo rodeou o balcão e se aproximou de Sango, passando a mão no pescoço da mesma.

- S-Senhor, por favor... – E no momento que Sango ia falar alguma coisa, ele a beijou, e logo depois levou a mão até os seios da garota os apalpando, e nesse momento Sango o empurrou com força, e mesmo não se importando com o fato do seu decote ter aberto um pouco mais por causa daquele homem, ela correu com todas as energias para fora e assim que abriu a porta bateu em uma pessoa, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima, mas pode subir o olhar para vê quem era a pessoa, uma pessoa igual ao seu chefe, porém mais novo.

- O que está acontecendo? – O jovem perguntou olhando para a moça que estava em seus braços, mas o mesmo não a abraçou, apenas levantou o olhar para olhar para a porta, e nesta estava um dos sócios da empresa, e ele logo estreitou o olhar. – Yune, o que você fez com essa moça? – Perguntou o rapaz, e logo colocou a mala no chão, e colocou Sango para as suas costas.

- Só estava me divertindo um pouco, porque Miroku, você não se diverte? – Perguntou o rapaz com um olhar odioso, e assim Sango apertou a blusa de Miroku com força, logo o mesmo deu um soco seguro no rosto do rapaz, e depois sacudiu suas mãos.

- Nunca gostei de você mesmo. – Miroku estava olhando para o rapaz enquanto sacudia as mãos, logo parou e se virou para a moça. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Respondeu Sango ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas olhando para o rapaz. – Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça ainda. – Miroku abriu um sorriso, e logo depois desviou o olhar para uma parte do seio da moça que estava aparecendo, mas não informou a moça, a mesma só percebeu pelo olhar obcecado do rapaz, e logo puxou a blusa ficando sem graça. – Me desculpe. – O mesmo tossiu e se levantou, logo pegando o seu celular. – Meu pai foi muito irresponsável de deixar uma funcionaria sozinha, ainda mais sabendo que uma pessoa como Yune estava vindo para cá.

- Não, ele não quis. – Falou Sango. – A culpa não é dele, eu pedi para que ele fosse que eu ia ficar. Ele não almoçava a mais ou menos duas semanas para ficar aqui comigo, porque como eu ainda estudo, eu preciso trabalhar mais tempo do que as outras garotas para merecer o mesmo salário. – Miroku olhava para ele com o canto dos olhos e com o telefone em seu ouvido.

- Entendo. – Respondeu voltando a olhar para frente, demonstrando está concentrado em seu telefone que chamava. – Pai, venha para empresa agora, é urgente. Yune acabou mexendo com Sango. – Ele franziu a testa ao perceber que o pai estava preocupado com a garota e não com a empresa. – Não, ela está bem. De todo modo venha para cá agora. – E assim finalizou a chamada e olhou para Sango. – Você trabalha aqui a quanto tempo?

- Hoje faz duas semanas. – Respondeu Sango.

- Poderia me dizer a sua idade? – Perguntou Miroku colocando o celular no bolso, e cruzando os braços encarando a garota.

- Dezessete, por quê? – Perguntou Sango sem saber o que ele estava querendo.

- Não pai, dezessete? – Olhou para trás, e depois se virou para a moça novamente. – Quando você faz dezoito?

- Para de cantar a menina Miroku, ela não percebe os seus interesses de segundas intenções. – Respondeu o chefe dela, e logo se aproximou de Sango. – Você está bem?

- Sim. – Respondeu Sango sorrindo.

- Olha quem fala! Você é todo gentil e preocupado com ela, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. – Assim se dirigiu até o Yune, e o pegou pela gola, levantando ele e balançou a cabeça em direção a ele. – O que fazemos com ele?

- Sei lá. – Respondeu o homem, e logo parou e se virou para o seu filho. – É mesmo, o que você faz aqui?

- Ah sim! – Miroku se dirigiu até sua mala, a pegou do chão, se agachou e a abriu em sua perna, logo estendendo um papel para ele. – A empresa Kunchi está com as ações lá em baixo, está querendo vendê-la, estive pensando em comprá-la, para eu começar do zero, ou para juntar com a M&M.

O pai de Miroku encarou o papel que o mesmo estava sendo estendido pelo filho, mas nada falou, nem ao menos pegou o papel, olhou para o filho com um olhar irritado, e ele logo fez o seu braço voltar a seu lugar.

- Uma empresa como Kunchi, nunca poderá subir meu filho, não temos dinheiro para gastar a toa. – Falou o Senhor Jotayama.

- Você nem ao menos perguntou quanto custa essa empresa. – Falou Miroku exaltando a voz.

- Sango entre. – Falou ele se virando para Sango. – Miroku, depois nós conversamos sobre isso.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Miroku. – Pai, eu já tenho dezenove anos, você não acha que tem que me dar uma oportunidade de crescer na vida?

- Filho, tudo isso que eu tenho vai ser seu, o que você quer mais? – Perguntou Jotayama encarando o filho. – Quer gastar 500 mil ienes com uma porcaria dessas que nunca vai subir?

- Então você já tinha visto o anuncio. Novamente eu estive atrasado. – Ele abaixou a cabeça e guardou o papel novamente. Jotayama suspirou.

- Filho... – E antes que ele pudesse completar Miroku o impediu.

- Deixa pra lá pai. – E assim pegou a mala, e olhou para Sango. – Fica bem ta garota? Eu volto quando você tiver dezoito anos. – Ele começou a caminhar e foi embora.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Finalmente Sango havia chegado a seu trabalho, e então ao se lembrar de tudo aquilo, sentiu um aperto no coração antes de abrir a porta. Dando um longo suspiro, ela segurou no trinco da porta, e a abriu.

- Bom dia! – Sango abriu um sorriso como sempre, mas as meninas correram para cima dela e estavam falando todas ao mesmo tempo, ela não entendeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo, só conseguiu compreender a parte do "Jotayama morreu". – O que?

_Um Trabalho Diferente_

**N/A: **Não sei se vocês sabem, mas vou deixar bem claro novamente. Coloor e R-Chaan são as mesmas pessoas, quando vocês verem que na R-Chaan sumiu alguma fic, é que foi transferida para essa acc, estou transferindo aos poucos, porque não tenho forças para ajeitar todas as fics que tem lá em um dia, então, peço que tenha paciência, ok pessoal?

Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam! ^^

**_Coloor._**


End file.
